


Stiles And His Own Teen Wolves

by orphan_account



Series: A Trilogy of Fatherhood Fics [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Creeper Werewolves, Cubs, Derek is an overprotective dad, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Married Couple, Minor threats of violence, Pack Fic, Stiles and Derek raising teenagers, Stiles is cool as a cucumber, There are mentions of uniform kink and drunk sex, attempted humor, family fic, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Stiles and His Squishy Hugs</i>.   The cubs are now in high school and dating is happening, or rather, attempting to happen. Derek is a huge scary alpha cockblock and Stiles laments being forced into the role of "reasonable parent".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles And His Own Teen Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading up on wolves for my other fanfic _Softer Than Silk, Stronger Than Iron_ when I stumbled across this on WolfHowl.org: _“When seducing a female away from her pack there is always the possibility that pack's alpha dog might take exception to a strange male on his territory and strike out against him before his daughter and the suitor can properly introduce themselves.”_
> 
> Sudden inspiration hit and I had to write a sequel to Stiles and His Squishy hugs. There will be a sequel after this one too featuring Grandpa!Stiles and Grandpa!Derek because I think they would make the most adorable elderly married couple but that will be the end of this 'verse.

Stiles is in the preserve collecting mushrooms for his alchemical supplies when he senses he is not alone. He's gotten very good at that over the years. As stealthy as werewolves can be Stiles has learned to pick up on their presence. 

Stiles lets out a long, loud sigh. He shoves the mushrooms he was collecting into a ziplock bag, labels them, and puts them in a pocket of his cargo pants before turning to address the young beta who thinks he's hiding himself well. The blue eyes glowing in the twilight shadows are a dead give away. He has a good idea of whose beta this is too. 

“I see you hiding there, Micheal Stevenson. Don't make me call your alpha.”

The blue eyes fade and, with a little whine, a tall gangly redhead about seventeen steps out of the shadows and gives Stiles a pained expression. Stiles has pity for him, he really does, but the young beta shouldn't be trying his husband's patience. 

“Please, Mr. Hale! I don't need to get any closer. I can smell her from here.”

“Son, you do realize that is a creepy and completely inappropriate thing to say?” He's shocked for a moment by how much he sounds like his own father. Damn it. When did that happen? “Though also enlightening, thank you.” He adds after suddenly recalling all the times he passed Derek looming at the end of his street on his drive home from school.

“I'm going to be alpha after my mother, you know, and we've been allied with the Hales for generations and our territories are adjacent and...”

Stiles holds up a hand. He's heard it all before. He's become uncomfortably accustomed to the way the werewolf mind works when infatuated. He'd thought Derek was bad when courting him. He had no idea what Werewolves with teenage hormones would be like. He'd thought Scott was just being his usual stubborn self, pining after Allison, but he had more of an appreciation now for what Scott had gone through after seeing his own teenage sons in the throws of werewolf adolescence. 

“Save it for another 6 months and then tell it to my mate. Derek has already told you we have a strict policy that none of our children are to date before sixteen.”

Stiles personally thought it was a stupid policy but marriages are built on compromise and giving in on that was the only was to get Derek to agree to set a curfew far enough back that their cubs might actually _consider_ not breaking it. Stiles remembers being sixteen and his theory is that if they give their cubs a reasonable amount of independence it will reduce the amount of sneaking around that goes on in the household. Derek thinks he can just alpha-glare everyone into submission, and while that does work surprisingly well on their werewolf cubs, it's hardly effective at all on their human daughter. 

The redheaded werewolf scoffs and his eyes flash blue again. “I don't want to _date_ her,” he says like that petty human term had no business being associated with his undying passion and yeah, _whatever_ , Stiles has heard it all before. “I want to...”

“Nooo.” Stiles cuts him off and points firmly back towards Stevenson territory. “I don't want to know. Out. Get out. Go home before Derek smells you and comes running over to rip your throat out.”

The young beta gives Stiles a look like he's considering being defiant, but ultimately thinks better of challenging an alpha's mate, especially one whose daughter he wants to court. 

He lets out a low, mournful howl, drops to all fours, and runs away. 

Stiles groans and mutters to himself. “I was going to have little strawberry blond children with Lydia Martin. Their dates were going to show up with pink carnations and I was going to threaten them with my father's shotgun and interrogate them about whether or not they preferred DC or Marvel, Star Trek or Star Wars, and so on, but no, I'm the _reasonable_ parent and my daughter's suitors can sprout fangs and smell her from miles away. I wanted pink carnations! I wanted to be feared and respected!”

He knows he's full of bluster but he continues to rant to himself anyway on his long trek back to the Hale house. He mutters darkly about wolf's bane bullets and how he could totally be the threatening parent if he wanted to. It's only when he's in sight of the house that he takes a moment to smile and think about how nice it is that he can walk in the woods now without being afraid of anything. 

The minute he steps in the house Derek is crowding him, sniffing and growling. 

Stiles deflates. “Damn it. I'm never going to get to be the scary parent, am I? And I know it's not just because I'm human because it's _obvious_ when Christopher Stiles starts to date that Allison will be the one putting the fear of god into...”

“He shouldn't be on our land without my permission! I should call Alice Stevenson and demand my right to discipline him. What was he doing? Where did you find him?!” 

“Calm down, big guy.” Stiles pats his wolfed out husband on the shoulder. Yep, definitely never getting to be the scary parent. At least he gets to threaten to arrest people. That always makes him feel better...even if he does feel a little evil for the joy he gets out of busting up high school parties now that he's sheriff. “He was just crouching between a couple trees, pining, and sniffing the air like the creeper I've come to realize all werewolves are.”

Derek wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I can smell his arousal on your clothes. The stench must've saturated the air.”

“Eeew. Gross.” Stiles stares down at his clothes, horrified. It's not the first time he's been glad he's not a werewolf. He remembers being a teenager. He was horny 24/7. It's bad enough that he knows his kids are like that now - having to smell it would be god awful. He's going to have to wash his outfit at least three times. 

“I should kill him.”

Stiles knows Derek is full of shit. He's not going to touch a hair on that kid's head. Stiles humors him anyway. 

“You can't do that. He's just a cub and he hasn't really done anything wrong.”

“He's not a cub! He's almost eighteen!” Derek seethes “ _Ellie_ is still a cub. He has done something wrong. He came on my land without permission! In my great-grandfather's time they would've castrated him without hesitation.”

“Come on Derek,” Stiles rubs his arm comfortingly. He was going to ignore that whole bit about castration and hope Derek was exaggerating. God, he really hoped Derek was exaggerating. “No killing the Stevenson boy. If it was one of our sons...”

Derek growls again. “None of our sons would go onto another pack's land without paying respects to their alpha.”

“Well you snuck into my bedroom plenty enough, and considering the house is basically my dad's territory...”

Derek frowns. “It's not the same thing.”

“It totally is, you disrespectful little creeperwolf.” Stiles scoffs “You didn't use the front door until we'd been fucking for nearly a year.”

Derek just ignores him choosing instead to pace in the entry way like a caged animal.  
“Stiles, you don't understand!” He levels Stiles with this ridiculously serious look “Werewolves can be intensely possessive.”

“I don't....” Stiles cackles, grabbing his ribs and nearly doubling over “I don't understand...Do you _hear_ yourself?!” 

Derek frowns and Mark and Alex choose that moment to wander out of the kitchen with their arms full of snacks. They sniff the air and Alex asks. “So, Mike came over to see Ellie again?”

“Don't encourage the topic of conversation!” Stiles snaps but Derek's already rounding on them.

“Again?” Derek demands 

“She's almost sixteen” Alex answers with a raised brow “and she carries a pouch of mountain ash in her purse next to her mace. Chill out.”

“Yeah. Don't be weird, dad.” Mark adds before they scuttle off into the living room. 

“Did you finish your college applications?” Stiles calls after them. They're in their senior year and, in his opinion, not putting enough thought into their futures. 

“Later!” They call in unison and Stiles frowns and stops Derek's pacing with a hand on his arm. 

“I'm going to be working the late shift this weekend since we're understaffed right now and Deputy Carter and Deputy Baker are still on their honeymoon. Make sure the triplets get their applications finished.” 

Derek nods but he still looks agitated so Stiles takes him by the hand and guides him upstairs to their room where they can talk in a relatively private setting. 

“What's the matter?” Stiles demands “And _don't_ say it's Micheal Stevenson because you've been tense all week.” 

Derek sighs and drags his hands through his hair. It's fairly easy for him to get Derek to open up now. Who knew it would only take over fifteen years of marriage and four children. 

“I _just_ got comfortable with them being little,” Derek laments “and all that entailed. I feel like I just manage to teach them to brush their teeth or not to shift in public and now I have an entirely new set of problems to worry about because they're _dating_ and _moving out_.”

Stiles smiles and Derek glares in response. “Yeah, that happens Derek. Kids grow up, who knew?”

“You're not worried at all about them leaving the territory for school?” Derek demands “They've never had to deal with hunters, we've kept them sheltered from that, but who knows who they could meet.”

“It's not like we've lied to them. They know the dangers. They know what to look out for, they'll be fine.”

Stiles hates the look Derek gets on his face when he says “You can't promise that.”

“No, I guess I can't.” He enfolds Derek in his arms “But hey, you have a great pack and pretty much the most awesome mate ever so if anything happens we'll deal with it like the badasses we are.”

“Most awesome mate ever?” Derek smirks “Well he does look pretty good in his uniform.”

“Derek, no,” Stiles groans “you know when you call me Sheriff in bed it weirds me out. I get limp dick from anything that reminds me of my dad.” 

Derek huffs. “But I miss Deputy Dirty Talk.”

“I was _drunk_.” Stiles insists “It was the one time.”

Derek waggles his impressive eyebrows in a way that makes Stiles grin against his will.“You're sure you don't want to promote him to Sheriff Sexy Times?” 

“Oh my god.” Stiles smacks his head onto Derek's shoulder. “Were you not just in the middle of being morose? Where did this come from?”

“You've been working a lot lately.” Derek nips at the exposed curve of Stiles' neck. “A man has needs. It's perfectly natural.”

“Oh, you are such a hypocrite.” Stiles pokes him in the side but doesn't draw away “Just earlier....”

“Can you _not_ bring up Micheal Stevenson while my hands are on your ass?!” And yes, Derek's hands have indeed migrated south and begun a valiant attempt to massage the muscles right out of Stiles' butt. Seriously, Stiles thinks it's somewhat concerning, like his ass might turn to jello if Derek keeps that up. 

He likes where this is going but he has a _point_ to make, damn it! 

“I'm just saying, when I was sixteen...”

“I _know_.” Derek states emphatically “Do you think I don't know? Do you think that's not why I find myself perfectly justified in trying to make that kid piss himself with fear?” 

Stiles rolls his eyes “You didn't have this much of a fit when Johnathan started dating Deaton's niece.” 

Derek mumbles something into Stiles' neck. 

“What?”

Derek looks up with a glare. “That's because she scares me a little bit, alright? Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Stiles bursts into laughter and Derek looks incensed. 

“She has that whole cryptic and unflinching thing down perfectly.” He bemoans “I don't think I could scare her if I tried.” 

Stiles wipes a stray tear from his eye. Amy Deaton was a formidable young woman but Derek just looked so _put out_ by her refusal to take any of his shit. Frankly, it was probably good for Derek to have a few more people like that in his life. 

“Well I think Deaton has been giving Johnny hell about it anyway so maybe they don't need it from two sources at once” 

“What? Why?” Derek sounds scandalized “There's nothing wrong with John!”

“Yeah, right, and I'm sure that's what Alpha Stevenson would say if you called her about Micheal.”

“Stiles, we have a moment to ourselves.” Derek rocks his hips against Stiles' own.“John is out with Amy. Ellie just left for Lydia and Jackson's to study with Delilah and Isabel. Mark and Alex are busy downstairs. Enough about Micheal Stevenson!”

And yeah, alright, Stiles has to agree. Derek smells good and his stubble feels amazing on Stiles' skin as he sucks a hickey into his neck. Below the collar, of course, Stiles has to look presentable for work. He can't be interrogating criminals with a massive hickey on his neck. But fuck, it feels good. He knots his fingers in Derek's hair and pulls him up for a kiss. 

Of course, things are just starting to heat up when they're interrupted. 

“Human Dad!” Alex calls and there's the sound of footsteps on the stairs. “We're watching Batman Begins!” 

About halfway the footsteps stop and there's the sudden sound of gagging. 

“What is it?” Mark asks from the living room. 

“Oh gross, no, you don't want to know.” Alex mumbles. “Forget the movie dude. Let's go get ice cream and crash John's date.”

“Sweet,” Mark laughs “that'll piss him off!” 

The minute they hear the door slam behind their sons Derek turns to Stiles with a predatory grin and Stiles yanks Derek towards the bed.


End file.
